


Forging

by Sid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, First Time, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from the Season Ten episode <a href="http://www.stargate-sg1-solutions.com/wiki/10.08_%22Memento_Mori%22_Transcript"><i>Memento Mori</i></a>.  The link goes to the StargateWiki summary and transcript.  This story picks up right where the canon scene in the motel room ends - with the Twinkie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forging

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/dizzydame/profile)[**dizzydame**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/dizzydame/). I hope you enjoy it! Thank you hugs and smooches to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/melayneseahawk/profile)[**melayneseahawk**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/melayneseahawk/) for a lightning fast beta.

Waking up handcuffed to a bed with a bullet hole in his arm wasn’t the way Cam had envisioned his day going when it began. The ‘Jane Doe’ notice on Vala had changed everything, obviously, but he still would never have predicted _this_.

It was weird talking to somebody who had no idea who she was, let alone who he was. Weird, frustrating, aggravating. Okay, he couldn’t blame Vala for not buying his story. The truth was totally stranger than any fiction he would have been able to come up with on the fly.

All she would have had to do was tell him to shut up, though. The Twinkie stuffed in his mouth was a completely unnecessary gesture. Cam trusted that the glare he was giving her expressed his opinion.

Vala laughed at him. “Oh my, you’re cute when you’re angry.”

Cam growled.

“I just thought you might be getting hungry. It would have been impolite not to share.” Vala broke off the part of the Twinkie that wasn’t inside his mouth. “Especially since you were kind enough to buy.”

Cam started to chew sullenly.

“That’s right,” she encouraged. “Yum! Eat it all like a good boy, and I’ll give you the rest.”

He finished chewing, and swallowed. “That’s not….” He closed his mouth hastily, and the Twinkie skidded off his lips and tried going up his nose.

“Oops!” Vala hitched up the corner of the bedspread and swiped it across his face. Cam made a disgusted sound and she laughed. “I’ll only give you a bite this time.”

“No, thank you,” Cam said distinctly.

Vala perched herself next to him on the bed. “Are you sure? You’ve lost a bit of blood, you know.”

“Somehow I don’t think Twinkies are the medically accepted treatment for blood loss.”

“Hmm.” Vala crinkled her nose. “You could be right.”

“Vala.” Cam decided to try again. “You have got to trust me. Come with me back to the SGC. We’ll be able to help you there.”

Vala shook her head. “I have no reason to trust you, do I?”

“I’m your friend.” Cam tried to inject as much sincerity as possible into his words.

Vala looked at him for a few seconds, eyes narrowed, and then pouted. “Just my friend? I’m disappointed.”

Cam rolled his eyes. “Vala….”

“No, I’m quite serious! A handsome man such as yourself and a lovely woman such as myself? ‘Friends’ seems rather a waste of potential, don’t you agree?”

As it happened, Cam _did_ agree. “That’s not the point.”

“If I really knew you,” Vala said, with a slow smile, “I should think I’d be all over you. Therefore, getting back to the ‘trust’ issue, you’re clearly a liar, so why should I listen to anything you have to say?”

“I’m not lying to you,” Cam sighed.

“Then tell me why you and I aren’t lovers,” Vala said, reaching out and stroking Cam’s face.

“Because.” Cam felt his cheeks burning. “Your interest _apparently_ lies elsewhere.”

“I’m with someone else?” Vala’s eyebrows went up. “Is he cuter than you? No, wait. You said ‘apparently’. Why ‘apparently’?” She stroked Cam’s face again.

He squirmed. “Because it’s an open secret that he’s involved with someone else, so you’re pretty clearly just yanking his chain.”

“Am I doing it to make you jealous?”

Astoundingly, that had never occurred to Cam. “Huh.”

Vala’s hand ran over his jaw and down to his chest. She smiled at him, all simper and false promise. “Anyway, darling, don’t you think I could take him away from this someone else?”

“Maybe,” Cam drawled. “If you grew a pair of balls.” He’d put his money on General O’Neill anyway, frankly.

Vala’s eyes widened. “Oh, he likes boys?” She leaned in closer, her fingers playing in Cam’s chest hair and sending a shiver up his spine. “And how do you feel about that?”

Cam blinked at her. “Um, I’m happy for him?”

“Mmm. Is that all?” She nodded encouragingly.

“Happy for _them_?” What was she trying to get at?

“And maybe just a little bit relieved?”

“Relieved?”

“That this other man isn’t an obstacle.”

Cam really didn’t want to play this game, but since Vala was just sitting there waiting, he obliged. “Obstacle?”

Vala grinned from ear to ear. “In your pursuit of _me_ , darling!”

Cam bared his teeth at her and rattled the handcuffs. “I’m not really in a position to _pursue_ anyone, am I?”

Vala tilted her head consideringly. “Yes, you really are quite cute when you’re angry.”

Cam rattled the cuffs again and growled. “Vala!”

Vala sighed heavily. “I suppose this means I’m going to have to do all the work.” She got up off the bed and took off her jacket.

Cam lifted his head. “What are you…?” He dropped his head back against the pillow. “No.” Vala’s blouse flew across the bed. “No!” Cam slammed his head against the pillow a few times, jarring his arm in the process. “Ow!”

Vala leaned over the bed. “Stop doing that. You’ll get my nice bandages all bloody bouncing around like that.” She finished squirming out of her bra. “I, on the other hand, intend to be very gentle.” She climbed onto the bed and straddled him.

Cam groaned and closed his eyes, and it wasn’t because his arm hurt. “Don’t do this.”

Vala’s fingers touched his stomach delicately. He shivered. “Why not?” she asked. Her hair brushed his face as she kissed the corner of his mouth. “Don’t you like being pursued?”

“It’s wrong.”

“I don’t see why.”

Cam opened his eyes. Vala was looking at him quite seriously. “Because you don’t remember me. Because you and I are not a couple.”

“I thought we’d established that I was just yanking this other man’s chain to yank _your_ chain? Or does that not sound like something I would do?”

It actually sounded _exactly_ like something she would do. But Cam wasn’t done protesting. “Because you’re going to regret it, and I….”

“I won’t regret it,” Vala said.

Cam shook his head.

Vala raised her head for a few seconds and then looked back down at him, her eyes glistening. “You have no idea how lonely I’ve been.”

Cam’s lips parted. “Oh, honey.”

Vala blinked a few times and smiled crookedly. “You say you’re my friend.”

“I am.”

“Is this something you don’t want?”

 _Lie_ , Cam told himself instantly. But he couldn’t. And she saw that.

“I really will be very, very careful of your poor arm. I’ll make you forget all about it.”

Her promise was a whisper against his lips.

~~~~

When the rest of SG-1 showed up Cam told them it wasn’t what it looked like.

It was exactly what it looked like.

Now that he’d had some time to replenish his strength with junk food, all he needed was his pants, and to find Vala. Find her, get her home, get her well again.

Once she’d recovered her past it would be time enough to think about the future.

~~~~

**Forging ahead, forging a bond, forging new memories, forging a bright future**


End file.
